


Happy Thoughts and Pillow Forts

by weridgaymess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole being utterly in love with Waverly, No Angst, Pillow & Blanket Forts, So much Wayhaught goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weridgaymess/pseuds/weridgaymess
Summary: As Nicole lovingly looked at Waverly all she could think about was how she was the happiest, luckiest women alive for being able to spend everyday with the love of her life.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Happy Thoughts and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, so if you have any advice or helpful tips please comment. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

As Nicole lovingly looked at Waverly all she could think about was how she was the happiest, luckiest women alive for being able to spend everyday with the love of her life. The half awake, blanket hogging, messy haired, beautiful angle that soon she will be able to call her wife. Nicole decided that since today was one of the rare days she and Waverly had off together, she would suprice her fiancé with breakfast in bed. As Nicole carefully slide from Waverly's grasp, hoping not to wake her, she couldn't help but admire how exquisite Waverly looked. 

As Nicole was in the middle of making pancakes she heard the intelligible words coming from their bedroom. Knowing that Waverly had woken up and was looking for her, no doubt wanting her as a human heater. Nicole yelled, "Baby I'll be up in a minute, I have a surprise for you so stay in bed, and be there as soon as I can." The response being a lound whine, that Nicole could hear from the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later Nicole finally made her way up stairs, breakfast in hand, hoping that Waverly had fallen back into a much needed sleep. But she was sorely disappointed when she opened there bedroom door and instead of finding a fast asleep Waverly, she found a blankets and pillows strew all across their room and no Waverly insight. Nicole stood in the doorway slightly puzzled, not knowing why all the blankets they owned were strewn across their room, and what Waverly was planning with the blankets, which made her slightly concerned.

Just as she was setting the breakfast tray down on a near by table, Nicole heard the muffled voice of her love under a pile of blankets, and before she could go and find her angle. Waverly jump out of a pile of blankets giving Nicole a heart attack and causing her to make the funniest expression. 

"Waves what are you doing with all these blankets," Nicole asked trying to make some sense of the situation at hand.

"I've decided to make a blanket fort, like me an Wynonna did as kids, plus I though since we both didn't have to work we could just stay in the fort all day, no police work or fighting demons."

"I love that idea baby, it's perfect, just like you." When Nicole said this Waverly's checks turned a cute crimson color.

As they made their blanket fort Nicole couldn't help but stare at Waverly, and she finally stopped resisting the urge to kiss her. The kiss was soft and quick like they would do it for the rest of their lives, like a habit that Nicole never wanted to break. When their fort was finally done and breakfast was finished, Nicole and Waverly laid there in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Both ladies there hoping the day would never end and they could live in their blanket fort forever, only needing each other.

After a few hours Waverly fell asleep in Nicole's arms, wrapped in her warm embrace, and with only the sound of Waverly's heartbreart filling hear ears Nicole drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
